SuperLuv Lullaby
by King Of Worlds
Summary: Damon and Jeremy are in bed, Jeremy can't sleep. Damon decides to help his boyfriend. Secret relationship, singing, rated T only because of talking about sex.


Jeremy and Damon were lying in Jeremy's bed. They knew Elena was down stairs, finishing up some homework and talking to friends. They didn't care. They had been in a secret relationship for MONTHS and no one had noticed yet. Damon came over every night to sleep by Jeremy, have him cuddled up next to him.

They had, of course, ventured into the physical stage of their relationship, but it wasn't really all that important to either of them. They had gotten to third base, but had yet to make love to one another. Though, not to the teen's knowledge, the stud had a special evening planned for their six months anniversary in a few weeks where he had planned the most amazing thing for them. He knew that would be their first time, and he loved it. He could imagine the look on his loves face when he saw it.

They were spooning each other, both lightly falling asleep. The slightly emo teen was enjoying the moment, knowing as soon as he fell asleep, it would be mere seconds before he woke up, and the love of his life would be gone. That was why he was a bit happy when he couldn't fall asleep.

He was tired as hell, but it was just one of those times when you couldn't sleep. He kept moving around slightly, hoping to find another spot that would be more comfortable.

"Can't sleep?" Damon asked in the normal loving, caring tone he had whenever he and his love were alone.

"Yea." Jeremy sighed, pressing his hands against the intertwined hands of his boyfriend, letting him feel the slightly toned stomach more, hoping it would calm him down.

That's when Damon began doing the thing Jeremy loved him to do the most…

Sing.

"_I'm running out of time," _His voice was just above a whisper, having just heard the song and wanting to remember the lyrics correctly.

"_I hope that I can save you somehow, _

_If I, _

_If I had super powers," _He raised the volume only a notch, making sure the other boy could hear him, but still being cautious of the over protective sister downstairs.

"_I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine." _He smiled, loving that that was true; Jeremy was his.

"_Have no fear, _

_You're hero is here," _He subconsciously tightened his arms around his love.

"_My super sense is telling me that danger is near," _The irony of that line was that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back, _

_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, OH!" _ He frowned slightly, remembering when him and Tyler almost got into a fight, Tyler would have killed him.

"_But I'm not a super hero, _

_I'm not that kind of guy, _

_But I can save you baby give me a try." _He smirked, knowing Jeremy hated it when he called him "baby".

"_Cause I'm running out of time, _

_I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose, _

_So I'll fight until you're mine, _

_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!_

_Ohhh, if you're in danger, _

_Ohhh, I'm here to save yah, _

_Ohhh, that's what I'm made of, _

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, _

_Give you my superluv._

_I've been fighting for your love, for all this time, _

_What I gotta do to make you mine, _

_Ain't got no super speed, _

_But I'm running this town, _

_You get in my way Imma take you down._

_I'm not a super hero, _

_I'm not that kinda guy, _

_But I can save you baby give me a try, _

_Cause I'm running out of time, _

_I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose, _

_So I'll fight until you're mine, _

_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight! _

_Ohhh, if you're in danger, _

_Ohhh, I'm here to save yah, _

_Ohhh, that's what I'm made of, _

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, _

_Give you my superluv._

He paused, letting it signify the musical break.

"_Can't you see" _He got ready for being his own back up.

"_That you're my lover" _He whispered.

"_We're meant to be, _

_You're Like No Other_

_So come with me and say you're mine _

_Don't Keep Me Waiting."_ He whispered every other line; it was fun being his own back up.

"_Cause I'm running out of time, _

_I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose, _

_So I'll fight until you're mine, _

_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!"_ He remembered when Vikki had laid claim to Jeremy, he felt jealous, but of course he didn't tell himself that until much later.

"_Ohhh, If you're in danger, _

_Ohhh, I'm here to save yah, _

_Ohhh, that's what I'm made of, _

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, _

_Give you my superluv, _

_Give you my superluv, _

_Give you my superluv, _

_Give you my superluv, _

_Give you my superluv"_ He smiled, the song was perfect.

"_And all you really need, _

_Has been right in front of you this whole time, _

_And I, _

_I didn't need no super powers, _

_I've saved the world and now you are mine, _

_Now you're mine!" _He ended softly, loving how the words tasted on his tongue.

He heard the deep sound of breathing from the human, indicating he was asleep. He leaned over to place a soft kiss on the teen's cheek before settling back into his original position.

"I love you." He whispered before he closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

Elena had watched from about the middle of the song from the doorway. The lights were off so she had not been seen. It took her a bit to realize who it was, but when she did she almost stormed in there and yelled. Then she noticed how comfortable the two were, it was clear to her that it was not the first time they had been like this. She also noticed something in Damon that she hadn't seen in a very long time… love and compaction.

She listened to the song contently, she had never hear it, but loved the sound of it. Then when it ended and she saw the normally ass hole-ish man kiss her brother, it clicked for her. They loved each other, like she loved Stefan. She silently closed the door and went to her own bedroom.

Her own vampire boyfriend was waiting there. She slipped into the same position as her brother, her back pressed against a vampire, a small smile on her face. She fell asleep happy, knowing there could be worse situations.

**S-u-p-e-r-L-u-v_L-u-l-l-a-b-y**

The next morning Elena couldn't help but run to her brothers room the second she got up. Her boyfriend laying asleep still. She pushed the door open slightly not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She was surprised when the rays on sun coming in from the curtained windows only showed her brother lying in the bed. She walked back into her room and sat at her desk, her phone was lit up, telling her she had a text.

She opened it, wondering who would have texted her at ten in the morning on a Saturday. It was from Damon.

_**You should learn to be more secretive when you're doing something you're not supposed to do.**_

She smirked as she texted back;

_**So should you.**_

**S-u-p-e-r-L-u-v_L-u-l-l-a-b-y**

**The song used is "SuperLuv" by Shane Dawson. I wish there was an in between of K+ and T.**


End file.
